Branden's story
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: This is my first story about me a long time ago and i hope you like this


I'll tell you how I became King. There was a time when I was 10 years old and I couldn't remember my parents except my two Sisters and my brother but so we all just went on ourselves a new place to live in so I made a nice brick house, yep a perfect brick house and so I like started mining and I had a feeling someone is like watching me but every time I look around there's nothing but I kept mining in the same place every day until someone was right behind me and it was a creeper right behind me until someone name Toby shot his arrow at the creeper and it died with one shot and soon Toby told me that the mine that I'm in is dangerous with some legendary person and so I followed Toby out of the cave and at night I was in a camp with some of Toby's friends and they told me a story about the cave and they said the cave was cursed by a man name Herobrine and after all about that story I went to sleep at my brick house than after that night I got an invitation from Toby and I got some good stuff that he gave me and so I went to the place were Toby and the others are and there was Steve he was there and than after some chit chatting the sky became dark and we were wondering what the hell is going on, than there was a thunder strike landed in front of us and in the fire was a black shadow and when that happened the shadow had white glowing eyes than Steve shout out,' ITS HEROBRINE SHOOT HIM TOBY!', than Toby took out his bow and his arrow and the black figure shout out,' NOT SO FAST!', than it took out two white orbs and blast Steve and Toby so the black figure is looking straight at me and it said,' I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU TOO LONG AND NOW I HAD ENOUGH!', than he took out a huge gust and I can see him that he is not a black figure any more but he almost look like Steve but with white glowing eyes, than when he is about to attack me Toby shot his back and Herobrine was pissed than he charged at Toby and punched him in the face and Toby is fighting back than Steve called my name and i come over to him and he gave me a Magic Sword and so I went at Herobrine and i said his name and he turned his head around while he is trying to steal Toby's soul and I said,' THINK FAST!', than i throw my sword at him and it hit straight into his head and than he disappear than like everyone is like cheering at me for killing Herobrine, now I'll skip some few parts cause my story is very, very long so me and my wife Katie I'll tell more of it later so me and Katie are faced to faced against the powerful immortal king Monster and yes I know his name is Monster but ask his parents if they are alive so a fight Monster and it was a very painful battle than Monster attacked Katie and he stabbed her in the stomach and than she fell to the ground, i gotten so mad for what that bastard did when i transformed into a WereWolf and fought him I couldn't beat him so than someone came in front of me in flames and when the flames have cleared it was a Demon he started saying the only way to defeat Monster is making a good deal with him so i had the deal with the Devil and he said,' If you want to transform into a Demon again just say spirits of Hell', than he disappear in flames and I transformed into a Demon and i faced Monster with everything i got than when i was about to finish him off, Katie was still alive and she said,' Branden don't kill him he has enough please', I did what she told me and i turned back to normal and i hugged Katie, and while i was still hugging her Monster got up and he took out a Dark Orb and shot it right at me but he was too slow i stopped it with one hand and i tossed it right at him and he was dead in that huge explosion, than all of my friends attacked Monsters castle were his wife is and damn his wife has allot of power than after she was dead the whole army bowed down before me and they gave me and Katie crowns and capes and they said that where the new immortals controlling the Kingdom. And so that was it for now but I'll tell you more stories and other things like that and i hope you like this story.


End file.
